Three Hearts Entwined
by ladyofavalon77
Summary: Charles reflects on what he has done and regrets he could not tell Martha the truth.Martha deals with the end of one relationship and considers the beginning of another.Aaron thinks about his time with Martha and wonders if he made the right choice.
1. Sacrifice of the Heart

**SACRIFICE OF THE HEART**

It was finally over...24 hours ago he was a free man and the leader of the free world and now he was just a prisoner behind bars, albeit the accommodations were spacious by any prison's standards but he was still a captive. Because of his former presidential status, Charles Logan found himself under lock and key at an undisclosed compound in the middle of nowhere. At least his room had a nice view outside, even if it was behind iron bars. A few hours ago he could not find the time to write a speech for David Palmer's Memorial Service and now he had all the time in the world as he awaited word of when his trial would begin. Funny how things can change in the blink of an eye.

However, the upcoming legal proceedings were not foremost on his mind. He had accepted his fate the moment the US marshals had come to arrest him for high treason and murder. No, his mind was on something much more dear to his heart. Something that could never be undone, something that was still painful each time he thought of it. Turning away from the window, he closed his eyes and touched the gold wedding band on his right index finger. It was all that was left of his broken marriage and he was both comforted and tortured by its presence.

Such a simple symbol of eternal love and devotion. It was meant to represent the circle of trust and love between a married couple that could not be broken by even the strongest forces. How that had all changed today. He knew she would never forgive him for what he had done but he also wished that he could make her understand that her well being was all he cared about. When he had made this Faustian bargain for the good of the country, he had told himself that she was too fragile from her recent breakdown to be consulted. He lied to himself that he could keep it from her and she would never have to know what happened. He should have known better.

But when his contact informed him that his wife needed to be "handled", Logan suddenly realized that his careful planning had been for nothing and he might actually lose her. It had taken the attack on the motorcade to realize how much he loved her despite the recent problems in their relationship. Gold refined in the fire comes out stronger and more beautiful than when it first went in and so that was how he viewed their marriage. He could not lose her. Not when he had come so close to losing her the first time.

So he had fought for her, telling his contact he would handle it. There would be no more problems. Logan knew it was too late to take her into his confidence and ask her forgiveness. Her immediate response would be honest and true: Turn himself in and face the consequences. However, what her naïve sense of honor did not comprehend was that it was too late for such heroics. He was in way too deep and the immediate result of his confession would be a quick death for them both. His own death he was ready to face but hers…that was something he could not allow to happen.

Therefore, he had made the most difficult decision of his life…he decided to become the enemy she feared. Logan knew his wife better than anyone and he knew that once she set her mind to something, even in her current unstable condition, she would not stop until she accomplished what she set out to do. In order to ensure her safety, he would need to command her silence. And so he did…with physical intimidation, verbal threats, and anything else he could think of so the men he worked with could see she was not a threat and not take action to "contain" the situation.

Every confrontation was excruciatingly painful as he acted a part he was loathed to play and had to watch the woman he loved slowly but surely turn against him. If there was such a thing as hell on earth, he was in the depths of it as he watched everything he had treasured over the length of their marriage go up in smoke before his eyes. Being only human, his careful façade would crack at times and he would beg for her to understand him, hoping that maybe, just maybe she would see through all the lies and glimpse the truth behind his actions. But he had done his job too well and she believed everything he told her…just as she always had since the day they were married.

Of everything he had done that day, Logan most regretted their last morning together. He should not have allowed her to seduce him at the Presidential Retreat. Even before the words of forgiveness and redemption reached his ears, he knew it was all lies. Martha possessed a very strong sense of right and wrong so she would never overlook what he had done after only a few hours of reflection. But he had given into her for the chance to spend one last night together. To hold her close and maybe convey his love for her one last time before the chasm between them became too wide for him to cross. But he knew it was hopeless when they finished and he tried to help her get dressed. She flinched at his very touch and when she declined to board the helicopter, he was certain it was all a sham. Still he smiled and kissed her goodbye, hoping maybe he was wrong.

So when she revealed her true colors at the airfield, he was not so much surprised at the revelation but at how much it hurt to be betrayed by someone he loved. Didn't she know he was trying to protect her? Didn't she knew he didn't want to lose her? But of course not…because he had never told her. And he couldn't tell her because it would mean her death.

So he mentally steeled himself against her screams and accusations to finish playing the part he knew she would hate. It was the only way to guarantee her silence…but as the brutal confrontation came to an end he knew he had gone too far. He could see in her eyes, those wonderful trusting eyes that had once gazed at him with such adoration and love now stared back at him with such unconcealed pain and hatred. And he was the cause of it all. What was this monster he had become? When did he cross the line and become that which he hated most?

As he sank down into a nearby armchair, Charles Logan slowly lowered his head into his hands and tried to take comfort in the fact that she was alive and that was all that mattered. He would never forgive himself for putting her through this ordeal and he knew it was too late to ask her forgiveness when she had every right to hate him. But even in this darkest of times, he allowed himself to hold on to the smallest of hopes…that one day…far in the future…he could make her understand that he was not trying to save himself that day…he was trying to save her.


	2. Betrayal of the Heart

**BETRAYAL OF THE HEART**

It seemed a lifetime since she had left the Presidential Retreat and secluded herself in this hotel room but in truth it had only been a little over 24 hours. Martha Logan had been running on adrenaline since her final confrontation with her husband at the airfield but now the events of the last few days were beginning to take their toll. A doctor had recommended some sleeping pills the day before which she had immediately refused. She had had enough of doctors and medications for two lifetimes. What she needed right now was a good night's sleep. So after checking into the hotel alone, she had collapsed on the bed exhausted both emotionally and physically.

However, the refuge she sought was elusive as she tossed and turned all night, finding no comfort in the silence of her room or the absence of her Secret Service detail. Finally accepting that her restless mind would not let her find the sleep she so desperately sought, Martha slowly got out of bed and gazed out the window to her balcony. The sun was shining outside and she could hear the chirping of birds in the nearby trees. One small sparrow landed on the balcony railing and burst forth into song as he spied a female sparrow below. She smiled as the female flew up to meet him and after a brief greeting the two happily flew off together.

Two lovebirds, innocent of what the future held but content in each other's company. It was what she and Charles had had when they first met. And now…there was nothing…nothing but broken promises and painful memories. As she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her, Martha suddenly began to realize why she couldn't sleep and why her mind would not let her rest. For the first time in twenty years, she was completely alone. There were no campaign advisors at her side, no children to comfort her, no Secret Service to protect her, and no husband to just be with her. She was on her own and the feeling of abandonment was overwhelming.

Seizing the few toiletry items she had set out the night before, Martha threw them at the bathroom mirror before slowly sinking to the floor in tears. How could he do this to her after everything they had been through? When others had said he was too weak to be a viable political candidate, she had fought for him. When he was plagued with indecision, she had guided him. When everyone else had questioned his ability to lead the country, she had believed in him. Why oh why did he not see that she would have helped him find another way? Any path than the one he had chosen to walk…alone and without her by his side.

As her crying subsided, Martha pulled at the wedding band on her hand that she had forgotten to remove the previous day. For a moment she just stared at this last connection to her husband and ran her fingers over the simple engraved script that read "You are the light of my life. Charles." What a lie. Clenching the ring in her right hand, she threw it far away from her and heard it clatter on the tiled floor as she leaned her head against the strong, solid bathroom wall.

When had he stopped trusting her? When had she become just a burden instead of his closest confidant? She could still remember their time together on the campaign trail like it was yesterday. The sparkle in his eyes as they worked the crowd, the long nights of political strategy, and those quiet times when she would rest her head on his shoulder while he read the newspaper and she reviewed the latest polling data. Had it all been a careful façade and she truly did not know who her husband was?

No, she could not believe that. In her heart of hearts she knew he loved her but…his love was not the same as hers. Where she had trusted Charles completely, he had shut her out. Where she would have been by his side in his greatest time of need, he had abandoned her after seeing her come apart during her mental breakdown. And where she was ALWAYS completely honest with him, he chose to keep the truth from her and let her believe a lie. Slowly the tears began to fall again and she took comfort in the emotional release as she let all the pain and frustration of the past days flow out of her.

And as the tears dried and she slowly rose up from the floor to start the water for a long, hot shower, Martha began to realize that she had never really known her husband. They had shared the same bed but not the same love. They had shared the same political ideals but not the same moral ideals. Yes, there had been certain tender moments together but it was only now that she could see he had always kept a part of his heart closed off from her. For twenty years, she had been married to a complete stranger…someone she didn't know at all.

Holding her head under the soothing drops of water, Martha closed her eyes and tried to let her mind think on other things. She had a new life ahead of her and did not know where to begin. The connections she had made while on the campaign trail and in political office were still there. She could even decide to leave politics all together if she so wished. It was all a matter of choice. As she turned the water off and reached for her terry cloth bathrobe, a smile came to her face as she thought of the one man who was as different from her husband as night and day. If there were truly opposites in this world, then she had found the antithesis of her husband in Agent Aaron Pierce.

While drying her hair she reflected back on the few moments they had shared together. Funny how some couples require years to get to know each other while others require only a few moments. With Charles, she had shared a comfortable friendship that had slowly grown more dear over time. But with Aaron, there was a spark, an instant attraction, an uncanny connection she could not explain. If she had to describe it, she would have to say it was magic. And it never ceased to make her smile because of how much it sounded like a cliché but also how true it was.

Someone could ask her what the first thing she knew about Charles and she would immediately talk about his politics and plans for the future but ask her about Aaron and she would have a completely different reaction. Instead of policy and personality, she could tell you in detail the exact way the light hit his blue eyes when he looked at her as if she was the only woman in the room. Or how his brow furrowed in concern when she told him something that was bothering her. She had never shared this type of chemistry with anyone before, not even Charles.

What she loved most about Aaron was that she knew from the moment he spoke her name that he would be there for her. She no longer had to be the strong one in the relationship. He had enough strength to carry them both and that was something completely endearing and liberating. Here was a man of his word who would be completely honest with her no matter what and, most importantly, be there for her when she needed him most. This was someone she could trust to keep her heart safe no matter what problems their relationship encountered.

Putting the last touches on her makeup, Martha walked back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed. For a moment, she looked at the phone on the nightstand and debated with herself over making a certain phone call…a phone call that could change everything. And as she went over to the nightstand and picked up the phone with one hand, Martha debated the pros and cons in her head and reluctantly came to the conclusion that Aaron had long ago accepted. It was too soon. The scars from her first relationship were still a long way from healing and she was unsure she was ready to begin a second. Putting the phone back in its cradle, the former First Lady of the United States turned around and resumed getting ready for the day's events. She would forge a new path in her life ahead but she would walk this path alone.


	3. Yearning of the Heart

**YEARNING OF THE HEART**

"I'll finish the patrol, Ryan. Go ahead and get some lunch," Aaron Pierce assured the other Secret Service Agent as he secured his weapon before heading outside. The fellow agent simply nodded and headed toward the main residence while Aaron continued walking in the opposite direction. It was a beautifully warm day and he was enjoying the exercise.

The path before him was familiar and well trodden so it never ceased to amaze him when his mind would return to another summer day so many years ago...under a different president...and a different first lady. He had really tried to move on with his life, telling himself that it was best for the both of them. Lord knew she had been through enough. But then he would return to the Retreat and everything he had tried so hard to forget would come rushing back to him in an instant...as if he had never left.

The current President was a good man and he was confident the country was in excellent hands as the recently elected Commander in Chief found his footing in the new political office. And the First Lady…well, she was no Martha Logan. A very polite woman of advanced years with a good measure of common sense and a bland personality to match. The perfect politician's wife. One who would not upset the applecart and didn't give the Secret Service any trouble. And yet…there were times when he wished Martha _was_ here to cause a few welcome interruptions in his daily routine.

Shaking his head to try to refocus his thoughts, Aaron made his way into the stables on the edge of the estate. Of course they were empty. Horses had not been kept here for quite some time, the only thing left were some saddles and blankets. As he inspected the abandoned spaces for any possible intruders, he suddenly found himself coming to a halt at one particular stall.

This was where he had found her that day she had tried to hide from her Secret Service detail. She had begged him to protect her as she whispered in his ear about a conspiracy in her husband's administration. But he had stepped aside and allowed his fellow agents to lead her back to the residence. Protocol must be observed at all times. Why had he not trusted her then?

Nevertheless, the silent appeal in her beautiful eyes had stayed with him as he made his rounds and had seen Jack Bauer get out of a car in handcuffs. He then realized the truth of her claims and was struck with guilt for not believing her when Bauer confirmed her suspicions. As he took part in the confrontation with Walt Cummings and resumed his duty of protecting the President, his mind kept returning to his brief encounter with Martha at the stables.

He could not explain it but something was definitely there. A spark…an attraction…a connection. But, as a Secret Service veteran of twenty years, he knew that personal feelings must be put aside at all times. She was a married woman and under his protection. Without a second thought, he had purged the feelings from his conscience and moved on…or so he told himself.

Continuing his patrol of the grounds, Aaron walked toward the fenced in pastures and stopped a moment to rest his arms across the wooden stakes surrounding the grassy area. Gazing out into the distance, he noticed the empty helipad…the same place where he had helped Martha off the transport right after the attack on the motorcade.

He remembered how her fingers trembled as she gripped his hand for support but, as she found her footing, she had relaxed, secure in the knowledge that he would not let her fall. All the feelings he had thought were gone returned the moment the motorcade was attacked. As he found a strength he never knew he had to defend her and the Suvarovs, Aaron began to understand that his attraction to Martha was deeper than he realized. And the revelation both frightened and amazed him.

Still he was determined to keep things as professional as possible so he had carefully avoided her once they returned to the retreat, assigning another agent to her detail. No use stirring up something that would only lead to trouble later. He had a job to do and he would be damned if he was going to have a woman get in the way of his duty.

And then she had called him back to her room to thank him. All the barriers he had so carefully constructed came tumbling down as she reached for his hand. He told himself he should back away and maintain a professional distance. But he couldn't. With anyone else he would have followed procedures but not with her. Never with her as he felt his own hand close around her hand in a reassuring hold that neither ever wanted to let go.

So from that point on, he had made the decision to protect her no matter the cost to himself. When she asked about Secretary Heller's arrival on the grounds, he had told her to meet him at a secluded spot on the Retreat. After Logan's men captured him and pressed for information, his only thought was for her safety as he worried what they might do if she found out too much.

When she came out of the dark to rescue him at the stables, he was filled with relief that she was alive but alarm that she was in danger as Agent Adams turned his gun on her. He should have known better. Martha could more than handle herself as she shot the man when the gun went flying. Aaron knew at that point she was capable of anything and he had finally found someone…a woman after his own heart.

Reaching into his side pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief well worn from all the times he had held it in his hands. Running his thumb over the dark cotton fabric, he smiled and remembered their parting farewells. He wanted nothing more but to take her in his arms and stay by her side for the rest of his life. But there were complications. She was still married and he was still a Secret Service agent charged with her protection.

So he had done the only thing he could…something she would understand because she had showed him just hours earlier that you did not need to embrace to communicate your feelings. Gently placing his hand on her arm, he had thanked for saving his life and more. And as she looked up into his eyes with such trust and tenderness, he knew at once that he was not alone and that her feelings perfectly mirrored his own.

His only regret was allowing her to stay behind to delay Logan's departure on the helicopter. They should have found another way to keep him from getting on board, anything but what had ultimately happened. He almost wanted to physically attack Jack Bauer and Mike Novick when he heard what she had to go through to keep her husband from leaving on time.

And then the confrontation at the airfield…he had overheard the recording while being debriefed at CTU and was horrified at the lengths the man would go to make sure she kept silent. How could he do such a thing to his wife? Why had no one been there to restrain this monster? Conflicting emotions of righteous anger at Logan's unthinkable behavior and overpowering guilt that he was not there to protect her rose to the surface as he fought to keep his feelings in check. It was then that he had almost reached for a phone to call her and comfort her after such an ordeal. But fear for her safety had kept him from making that call and now he wished he had.

Putting the handkerchief carefully back into his pocket, Aaron resumed his walk around the edge of the estate. And as he made his way back to the main residence, he could not help but reflect on what his life could have been like if he had chosen a different path. Instead of going home to an empty house and a solitary meal, he could have been sharing a warm fire or a light hearted conversation with someone he loved.

More times than he could count had he wanted to just pick up the phone and give her a call. But something always seemed to stop him. Was it the fear of rejection because her feelings for him may have changed? Or was it concern that his presence would be a painful reminder of the past? No, he told himself, that was not the reason at all. The truth was Martha needed time to heal and he would not pressure her into entering another relationship so soon after leaving her first. Aaron Pierce was a patient man and when the moment was right he would be there for her. Just as he always had...just as he always would.


End file.
